Mother Base (Caribbean)
"Mother Base" is the name of the off-shore plant the Militaires Sans Frontieres used as a base of operations in 1974. It was offered to Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller, the leaders of the Militaires Sans Frontieres, by Gálvez, in exchange for their services. Over time, its size grew and the plant essentially became a country in itself, and was considered the world's seventh nuclear power. It was nearly the target of a nuclear strike during the Peace Walker project for Coldman's Peace Walker/Basilisk unit. However, it was inadvertantly saved when Galvez betrayed Coldman and changed the target to Cuba. It was also the target of cruise missile strikes at least once.Extra Ops 66 had Snake trying to defend Mother Base from a missile attack. After the end of the Peace Walker project, all of the personnel, equipment, vehicles, and weapons were relocated to an area of Africa. What happens to Mother Base itself is never mentioned. The Mother Base contains an indoor firing range, as well as a kill house. It also possessed a weapons systems terminal and a supplies delivery catapult terminal on at least one strut in case something untold happened or an attack on Mother Base is inevitable, as evidenced during the Metal Gear Zeke battle. The Mother Base also possessed a landing/takeoff runway deck similar to an Aircraft Carrier, implying that fighter jets or something of a similar nature are located on the Mother Base and that the Militaires Sans Frontieres possesses such aircraft. By using the Fulton Recovery System players can find staff members to work in an off shore rig. Each Mother Base staff member has individual attributes and they can support Snake by adding functions to the base. One of the functions is weapon development. Snake can upgrade weapons and create new ones at Mother Base. Functionality Mother Base have a list of functonality for management purposes. Delivery Place an item in a box and send it to another player via wireless. You can specify the date and time of delivery. Outer Ops Dispatch members of your active army to areas of conflict that have requested your help. After you've formed your unit, it takes care of the combat automatically. Depending on the result, you'll earn different rewards and may even unlock additional missions. The unit members, should they survive the battle, will also become more powerful. Develop Develop new weapons and equipment. If you increase the staff in your research and development wing, you'll increase the speed of development and the capabilities of the resulting items. You can also check the status of your captured vehicles, the amount of bullets you have, uniforms, and key items. *GMP: This is VERY important when developing weapons. GMP is the same thing as money and to raise your GMP you must have more soldiers in the assault unit and to raise the soldiers GMP by sending them to Outer Ops. The amount of GMP stays the same unless you add or subtract soldiers in the assault team. HOW DOES IT WORK: if you have 5000 GMP and you want to create a weapon that costs 3000 GMP, you will lose 3000 GMP until that weapon is created. When the weapon is created, you get your GMP back. Recruit You can connect to wireless access points placed at retailers and in public places to obtain troop data. To get the troop to join you, you'll have to make him surrounder within a certain time limit. It also seems that there are some troops which can only be obtained at certain access points. You have to wait 2 days to connect to the same access point. Staff This shows where all your staff is located within Mother Base. You can also check up on the abilities of each staff member and also choose where to assign the member to. By obtaining stronger soldiers of the respective unit, you can raise the level of that particular unit. By raising the level of units, you can create stronger weapons and items; the highest level you can achieve is 99. The max amount of staff you can obtain is 350. *Waiting Room (max 50): This is a waiting area where the captured soldier is stationed to. *Assault Unit (max 100): This is where you can send soldiers to Outer Ops as well as missions. *R&D Unit (max 50): This is one of the vital units, as the R&D creates weapons. By raising the level of the R&D unit, you can create stronger weapons. *Mess Unit (max 50): The unit that takes care of the food in MSF. A counter on the top right screen shows the amount of food proccessed. If the percentage of food is below 100, then soldiers will start to be sick. *Medical Unit (max 50): The unit that takes care of the wounded soldiers from Outer Ops or POWs from missions. *Spy Unit (max 50): The unit that takes information. By having a higher level, you can increase the amount of items you get when you call for supply and find out how many soldiers as well as their ranks for each mission. *Hospital (max 350): A hospital where all the wounded and sick go to. *Jail (max 350): A jail to keep violent soldiers. *Trade room (max 50): A room to keep the soldiers you want to trade. Versus Ops A six player battle mode. Includes team survival and a number of other rules. You cannot bring some items such as stealth, bandanna, etc. *Team Death Match *Death Match *Capture Mission *Base Mission Trade Exchange staff with other players. You can only exchange staff that has been placed in a special waiting room. Database This shows your progress in the game, your "friendship level" with your "sneak friends," the titles and decorations you've earned and more. Metal Gear Zeke As you progress through the missions and reach certain conditions, Mother Base will see additional evolutions, a new feature that appears with the symbol "???" or "Metal Gear Unit". Here you can create and customize your own metal gear. On AI boss missions, you will sometimes obtain special parts and you will use those parts to make your metal gear. Parts Customize Main Parts: Walk Unit, Power Unit, Foot Parts, Head Parts. Option Parts: Jet Pack, Radome, Railgun, Machine guns. *TIP: before adding option parts you must create the Metal Gear first, (assemble all the main parts). Vocaloid Setting In the extra menu, you can change what Metal Gear Zeke says using the Vocaloid program. Color Paint Here you can change the body color and the line color of your metal gear. AI Storage When you fight AI bosses, you can go inside their AI pods to obtain their AI. You can use these AI on your Metal Gear. Having more AI means that the Metal Gear becomes stronger, faster, and have a higher accuracy. Trivia *Mother Base bears a strong resembelance to the off-shore plant Big Shell, which Raiden and Solid Snake both infiltrated. Notes and References 2132411934_view.jpg 2132411935_view.jpg Category:Locations Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker